


What If? (A Supernatural Fanfic)

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: This is an alternate universe where Amara brought back Mary, John, and Bobby. Dean finds them after Amara and Chuck make up for Chuck locking Amara in the mark. He takes them back to the bunker only to find Sam gone, an angel banishing sigil on the pillar, and drops of blood on the floor. Where is Sam and Cas?Somewhere else: Sam is handcuffed in the back of a van with a bullet in his left leg. Some British woman was in the bunker and banished Cas. She opened the trunk and had some guy pull the bullet out of Sam's leg.Some other place: Cas came crashing down, running into a board and then making a crater into the ground. He groaned and dragged him self out. A human walked up up and said, "Wow."Cas replied, "Where am I?"The guy said, "Uh Earth?"Cas shook his head, "How far am I from Lebanon, Kansas?"the guy said, "Um about 3 hours maybe."(This is basically Season 12 with a few extra characters of my making and some extra hunts. I hope you like the story.





	1. Keep Calm and Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where Amara brought back Mary, John, and Bobby. Dean finds them after Amara and Chuck make up for Chuck locking Amara in the mark. He takes them back to the bunker only to find Sam gone, an angel banishing sigil on the pillar, and drops of blood on the floor. Where is Sam and Cas?
> 
> Somewhere else: Sam is handcuffed in the back of a van with a bullet in his left leg. Some British bitch was in the bunker and banished Cas. She opened the trunk and had some guy pull the bullet out of Sam's leg.
> 
> Some other place: Cas saw the woman then she hit the banishing sigil. He flew away from the bunker and bounced off the field around heaven. He came crashing down and hit an advertising board. He hit the ground and made a crater. A guy came over to the hole while Castiel dragged himself out. The guy muttered, "Holy mother."  
> Castiel looked at him and asked, "Where am I?"  
> The guy stuttered, "Uhh Earth?"  
> Castiel shook his head, "No. Uhh. How far away am I from Lebanon, Kansas?"  
> the guy stuttered, "Uhh # hours maybe. Whoa what are you man?"  
> Cas touched his forehead and the guy fell. Cas got in the guy's truck and drove off.
> 
> (This is basically Season 12 with a few extra characters of my making and some extra hunts. I hope you like the story.

"Mom? Dad? Bobby?" Dean Winchester walked forward towards where he heard a person yell hello anyone there. John stood there next to Mary and Bobby just awkwardly a few feet away. John looked at Dean and gave him a confused look. "Dean? What's going on?"  
Dean replied, "Uhh.. you guys are alive?"  
Bobby said, "You didn't make a deal, did ya?"  
Dean shook his head, "No."  
John and Bobby looked completely confused while Mary was a mix of caution and confusion. Mary looked at John and whispered, "Who is that?"  
Dean looked slightly hurt while John said, "This is Dean. Our Dean."  
Mary stuttered, "But he's supposed to be 4."  
Dean frowned, "I was when you died. A yellow-eyed demon killed you on the night that Sammy turned 6 months."  
Mary blinked, "What year is this?"  
Dean replied, "2016. You've been dead for 33 years."  
Mary looked down and whispered, "I've missed so much." John pulled her close while Bobby started talking to Dean. "Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.  
Dean replied, "Uhh back at this place we found about 3 years ago. He's with Cas and I don't think he knows I'm alive."  
Bobby asked, "Why?"  
Dean said, "God's sister. I had this human soul bomb in me since I was the only one who could get close. And they kinda made a huge ass bright light so Sam might think that I detonated it."  
Bobby Gave Dean a confused look, "God has a sister?"  
Dean nodded, "Yeah. Sam and I were confused at first too."  
Bobby shook his head, "How are we back, boy?"  
Dean said, "God's sister, Amara, told me that she was giving me what I needed most. I don't understand though."  
Bobby frowned, "Well we should probably get back to Sam. He's going to freak."  
Dean nodded, "Tell me about it. We're going to have to steal a car. Sam has the impala."  
Bobby hesitated then whispered, "What do you think of your parents being alive now? And how do you think Sam is gonna react?"  
Dean frowned, "I dunno. Happy maybe?"  
Bobby sighed, "Maybe. Let's go get to him."  
Dean nodded. He walked over to Mary and John and said, "We should probably get to Sam."  
John nodded, "Alright let's go."

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The bunker door opened. Sam dragged his feet down the stairs and Cas said, "Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm here if you need anything."  
Sam said nothing. They got to the bottom of the stairs when they heard a woman say, "Hello hello." Then Cas was blasted away. Sam looked around and said, "Cas?" then turned and started to pull out his gun. The woman pulled out her own, held it at her waist pointed towards him and said, "Don't." Sam raised his hands and the woman said, "Sam Winchester. Toni Bevell, Men of Letters, London Chapter house. Oh, you wouldn't have heard of me or us. We stay out of the way and keep to our studies."  
Sam said, "You uh... What?"  
She replied, "They sent me to take you in."  
Sam said curiously, "To take me in?"  
Toni continued, "Assuming the world didn't end and yay."  
Sam shook his head, "Look lady.."  
"We've been watching you, Sam," She interrupted, "what you've done, the damage you've caused. Archangels, leviathans, the darkness and now, well, the old men have decided now that enough is enough. I mean let's face it, Sam, you're just a jumped up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where's Dean?"  
Sam took a breath, "Dead."  
Toni's face fell slightly the she took a breath. Sam said, "Listen lady, I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you want..." He started moving forward. Toni raised her gun and cocked it, "Stop."  
Sam scoffed slightly, "Put the gun down."  
Toni replied, "I said 'Stop'."  
Sam moved forward, "You and I both know you're not going to pull the trigger."  
Toni looked him in the eye and shot. She took a breath and walked over to him. She looked down at him and said, "So we both knew I wasn't going to pull the trigger then? Well Sam, I guess you were wrong." Sam looked up at her and held his left leg. Two men came in and gagged him then everything went black.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Cas saw the woman then she hit the banishing sigil. He was banished away from the bunker and bounced off the field around heaven. He came crashing down and hit an advertising board. He hit the ground and made a crater. A guy came over to the hole while Castiel dragged himself out. The guy muttered, "Holy mother."  
Castiel looked at him and asked, "Where am I?"  
The guy stuttered, "Uhh Earth?"  
Castiel shook his head, "No. Uhh. How far away am I from Lebanon, Kansas?"  
The guy stuttered, "Uhh 3 hours maybe. Whoa what are you man?"  
Cas touched his forehead and the guy fell. Cas got in the guy's truck and drove off.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(Millina's POV)  
"Sam!? Cas!?" I walked in the bunker calling for the giant and angel. I got to the end of the spiral staircase and saw something on the floor. I knelt down and touched it. It was blood. I rose to my feet and drew my gun. I looked behind the pillar to the right to see if anyone was hiding behind it when I saw an angel banishing sigil. I called out again, "Sam? Cas?"  
I walked towards Sam's room and pushed the door open. Empty. I muttered, "Where the hell could they be?"  
I decided to wander around the bunker looking in each room for those two chuckle heads. I couldn't help but let out a frustrated growl. They were nowhere! I started walking towards the war room when I heard the door open. I jogged towards the room and got to the pillar that had the sigil on it then froze. Dean walked down the stairs and gave me a smile. I stuttered, "D..Dean?"  
He said, "Hey Millie."


	2. Keep Calm and Carry On Part 2

Previously on this fic: Dean walked down the stairs and gave me a smile. I stuttered, "D..Dean?"  
He said, "Hey Millie."

 

Now:  
I stuttered, "But... human soul bomb... and... How?"  
He shrugged, "Chuck and Amara made up."  
I let out a small growl and walked over to him and punched him in the arm, "Why the hell didn't you call!? Chuck let you keep you phone with you, you Дик."  
Dean held his arm. "Sorry. Where's Sam and Cas?"  
I huffed, "The hell I know. Sam told me to go get some things, then I come back and no one's here and there's blood on the floor and a banishing angel thingie on the pillar."  
Dean frowned, "Damn. Did you check the bunker?"  
I sassed, "No. I just saw the blood on the floor and thought 'oh it's fine, Sammy must have gotten into some really kinky shit with Cas'."  
Dean glared, "No need to get sarcastic."  
I shrugged, "Uhhh. Who dey?"  
I just noticed the three people standing behind Dean.  
Dean said,"This is Bobby." He pointed to one of the two guys with the beard. He had a beer belly and was about 5'11 with blue eyes. "And this is my mother, Mary and my father, John." He gestured over to the other man and the only female other than me. The other male was at least 6 foot with brown eyes and the woman, or Mary, was about 5'8 or somewhere in there with blueish/green eyes.  
I gave Dean a weird looked and he clarified, "Amara brought them back."  
I said, "Oh. Awwkkkwwarrd. Umm hi?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and turned towards them, "This is Millina Colt. She's Sam's girlfriend."  
I huffed, "Just like you and Cas are boyfriends."  
Dean turned and glared. I gave him my special 'go fuck yourself' smile. John stepped forward and said, "So how are we going to find Sam?"  
Dean hesitated, "Mill, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"  
I shrugged, "Just the sigil and the blood on the floor. I didn't see anything else. But the blood was still warmish so they couldn't have been gone for long."  
Mary asked, "They?"  
I shrugged, "It would have to be more than one person to carry him."  
Mary smiled slightly, "So more than one person. Like two?"  
I shook my head, "Most likely four. Sam's like 6 foot 4 and like 250 pounds. He's like a fuckin' moose."  
Bobby smiled, "Well, do you think Cas saw the people before he was blasted away?"  
I smirked slightly, "Most likely. He wanted to follow Dean's wishes."  
Dean glared, "Seriously. Stop."  
I gave a pouty face, "But it's truuueee."  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright so what are doing? Waiting for Cas to show up?"  
I shrugged, "That'd probably be best since he's the only one that saw something. Or we could check the traffic cameras and see if there's something there."  
Dean nodded but Mary asked, "How do we know that it was humans that took Sam? It could be something else."  
I shook my head, "This place is warded. Not many things can come without the warding down."  
John said, "Most things?"  
I shrugged, "Cas is an angel, halo and all, and then there's Crowley."  
Bobby said, "You're still in contact with him?"  
Dean said, "He's been helping us in the past few years."  
John asked, "Who's Crowley?"  
I said, "He's the so-called king of hell. He's like a weird uncle."  
John laughed, "Weird uncle?"  
I shrugged, "You don't want him in the family but then the bastard keeps showing up."  
Dean chuckled, "You just explained Crowley's character in two sentences."  
I shrugged again, "Yeah well..." The door of the bunker opened and Cas walked down the stairs. He saw Dean and breathed, "Dean?" Then he ran for he hug. Of course. He pulled back and said, "How?"  
I stepped in, "Amara and Chuck made up."  
Cas nodded slightly then saw Bobby. He squinted and I said, "Amara brought him back as well as those two." I gestured to John and Mary. He looked confused and Dean said, "Cas, this is my mom, Mary, and my father, John."  
Cas squinted again and I rolled my eyes, "Cas, what happened to Sam?"  
He looked at me and said, "A woman was waiting for us. Then she used the sigil and blasted me away. Most likely she has him now."  
I nodded and walked over to a bag. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I hacked in the street cameras. Dean came over and looked over my shoulder. Mary stuttered, "Is that... a computer?"  
Cas nodded, "Yes. I don't trust them."  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Here. A black van ran a red light. Lucky for us, the license plate is visible. Let's go." We got up and walked out to the garage.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(3rd person)

When Sam came to, he was in a van. They hit some bumps and he winced. He felt the car stop then heard the doors close. Footsteps came to the back of the car and he heard muffled talking. Toni Bevell opened the back and a man looked at Sam then back to her, "Uh no I can't do that. Im a vet. I work on animals."  
Toni unzipped a bag she was holding and showed him the money that was inside and said, "Hear me out."  
He nodded and said, "Ok."  
They brought Sam in and the vet started to take out the bullet from his leg. When he was done, Antonia gave him the money and gave him her phone number for the after treatment. They loaded him back into the car and drove off. It felt like hours then Sam drifted to sleep. Sam woke up strapped to a chair. He looked up and saw Toni sitting on a chair with a notebook in her hands. She smiled, "Good morning Sam. Now let's start with some questions. Where do the American hunters hang out?"  
Sam huffed, "Screw you."  
Toni frowned, "Well, we'll get the answer one way or another." She looked at a woman that was in there and nodded towards her. The woman turned on some water and it came down right on top of Sam.  
He laughed, "Cold shower. That's your play?" He leaned his head back and allowed the water to fall. Twenty minutes later, Toni asked again, "Where do the hunters hang out?"  
Sam looked at and replied, "Screw... you."  
She frowned, "Trust me, Sam. I don't want to have to do this. Just tell me what I want to know and it'll be over."  
Sam laughed, "I've been tortured by Lucifer himself. You are just an accent in a pantsuit. What can you do to me?"  
She looked at The other woman and said, "Ms. Watts. Show Sam what we can do."  
Ms. Watts grabbed a torch and turned it on but Sam looked at Toni and said, "Screw you."  
Watts walked over to Sam and knelt by his right leg. She looked at him and said, "Don't make me do this." Sam took a breath but said nothing. Toni nodded towards Watts and she started to put the flame onto the side of his foot. He screamed in agony. After it was over, he let his head hang. Ms. Watts walked over to Toni and said, "No one can take that much pain and not break. I think we have no other choice but to call in Mr. Ketch."  
Toni said, "No. I don't want that psychopath anywhere near me. It he would break physically, then we'll break him mentally." She picked up a syringe and injected Sam's arm.


	3. Keep Calm and Carry On Part 3

(3rd person) (2 days later than other chapter cuz I'm tired and can't type well right now)

"So turns out that van was rented by a blond British woman that landed in the Kansas airport. But here's the kicker, the flight she was on, is freckin diplomatic. The freakin CIA can't even find out who was the passenger." Millie fell into the seat of the outside diner they stopped at. Dean frowned, "What's so secret about it?"  
Millie shrugged, "Don't know but however, I kinda hacked into the director's private file and found some leverage so, I got a location from her phone but it stops at a 200-mile radius."  
John raised a brow, "You hacked his personal file to find leverage?"  
Millie shrugged, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
Bobby frowned, "So how are we going to find Sam? We can't check that circle all at once and also, Sam might be hurt or something."  
Millie sighed, "I don't..." She stopped when she saw the vet, that just opened his clinic, driving a brand new van. She frowned, "That vet clinic just opened, right?"  
Dean gave her a confused look, "Yeah why?"  
She got up and replied, "Come on." She jogged across the street and caught him as he got out of the car.  
"Hey. Didn't you say that you couldn't pay to have your truck fixed?"  
He said, "Uh yeah. Why?"  
She glared, "Then what's with the new truck?"  
He stuttered and she moved and dragged him into the office. The others followed her in and she shoved him into a chair. She started, "You saw the blond British woman. Where is she?"  
He stuttered, "I don't-don't know."  
She leaned forward and said, "Ok. Here's how this is gonna go, you tell us where the woman is and we'll leave on our way and not send you to the ER."  
He stuttered again, "I don't know where she is, I swear."  
Mary looked at Cas and said, "Hurt him."  
Cas moved forward but the guy panicked, "Her number! I have her number."  
I looked at Dean and he said, "Call her."  
He nodded and pulled out his phone. He tapped her number and it rang. He put on speaker. She answered and he gave her a lie about 'checking in on the patient'. Dean heard enough and took the phone and took it off speaker. He said, "Listen here, bitch. This is Dean Winchester and you have my brother. If he is hurt in any way, I will kill you. And..."  
Toni hung up with a breath. She looked at the monitor. Sam was lying on the ground motionless. She saw him stir.

(Sam POV)

 

I slowly opened my eyes. My foot was in so much agony. I wasn't strapped to the chair anymore which was weird. I pushed myself up and looked around. There was a camera in the corner of the basement. I started walking towards the stairs that go up when a loud high-pitched ring pierced my ears. I dropped. It was so loud. I started to see every single person that died because of me. I saw Kevin and Charlie. I screamed. I forced myself up and walked to the mirror that was on the wall. I looked at it and took a breath. I punched it and picked up a big piece of glass. I stared at it then moved it to my neck and slit my hand. I fell to make them believe that I slit my throat. I heard the door open and rushed footsteps. I felt a stick poke me then I jumped up and grabbed the person by the throat. It was Toni. I started squeezing. She started struggling for breath but I kept squeezing until she passed out. I let her drop and started limping towards the door. She woke up and grabbed the stick. She hit my knee and started running up the stairs. I grabbed her leg and pulled her back. There was a lot of panic on her face. She kicked me with her free foot and got up the stairs and locked the door. I banged on it and screamed, "NO!" I let myself slide down the stairs and rested on the bottom one. I sighed and muttered, "Please help me, Millie. I can't do this, little sister. Please don't give up on me." Then I fell asleep.

(Millie's POV)

 

"Dean, we're going to find him." John was trying to reassure Dean. I couldn't help but stare out the window. Dean glanced at me and said, "I think you should be reassuring Millie."  
I frowned, "I don't need reassuring."  
Dean scoffed, "Yeah. We just ran into two dead ends and that doesn't affect you at all."  
I replied, "You don't know don't know me as much as you think you do."  
Dean opened his mouth to replied when an SUV hit the Impala. I felt black take me away from the world.

~a few minutes later~

I let out a groan and opened the door of the Impala. I blinked and saw a woman standing in front of Dean, Cas, Bobby, John, and Mary. I frowned and shoved myself up. I walked forward and the woman turned. I straightened and she smiled, "Oh, care to have bout as well?"  
I gave a smile and replied, "Why not."  
She lunged at me and slipped to the side. She growled and threw punches at my face. She missed by a few centimeters. I step slipped under her arm and upper-cutted her. She dropped to the ground. Dean stuttered, "Knocked out or dead?"  
I smirked, "Knocked out."  
Mary blinked and looked at me and said, "Nice punch."  
I gave her a smile and helped her up. I knelt next to the woman and searched her pockets. I found her phone and looked at it. I looked at Dean and said, "Could you and Cas get this chick in her car and hide it? She shouldn't wake up for a few hours."  
Dean nodded and Cas walked with him. Mary asked, "Do you think that she might be part of the people who took Sam?"  
I looked at her and shrugged, "I missed the beginning of the fight. I only woke up and saw you guys on the ground."  
Mary frowned, "She knew Dean's and Cas's names."  
I twisted my mouth, "Then most likely she is one of them. I think I found a phone number for the other one that Dean talked to. I'm going to have to call to track it."  
Mary nodded, "I need to sit down. John, Bobby, maybe you two could help Dean and Cas."  
They nodded and walked to where Dean was starting to push the car. Mary walked to the Impala and I took a breath. I walked towards the woods where I was out of earshot by all of them. I clicked the number and held the phone to my ear. A woman answered, "Are they gone, Ms. Watts?"  
I replied, "No. We're completely fine. Ms. Watts, however, is going to be immobile for a few hours."  
The woman asked, "Who is this?"  
I smirked, "Millina Colt. I'm an American hunter and you, darling, have someone that part of my family."  
She huffed, "Sam isn't related to you."  
I replied, "Sweetheart, if you check your little database, you'll find there is no one named Millina Colt. And, darling, blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family. Now, I'm going to give you one warning. Every wound that Sam has, you will get 10 times worse. So do yourself a favor and learn some healing spells and you might actually be able to be recognized."  
Her breath hitched and said shakily, "You think you'll find us?"  
I laughed, "I already have, darling. See you soon." I hung up and walked back towards where the others were. Dean looked at me and asked, "Where you able to track the call on the phone?"  
I nodded, "Yeah, somewhere in Aldrich, Missouri."  
Dean nodded, "Alright. We should probably head back to the bunker."  
I nodded, "I'll take my car and poke around in Aldrich."  
Dean shook his head, "No. This is a family matter. You've done what you can. You should probably get to your sister."  
I frowned, "No. I'm not just giving up on Sam."  
Dean said, "I'm not asking you to. Just we can handle it."  
I replied, "No. If the other one is anything like that one, then you'll need me to help."  
Dean looked at her and said, "Just go back to your sister."  
I glared at him, "Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family. I'm not going to let you go in and play hero. Play like that you'll all die. Only one of these people took you all down. You don't know if there is only one person where they are holding Sam. That's not a risk that you want to take. They also know all about you and Cas. It won't take them long to get the files on the rest of you."  
Dean said, "You're done with this and that's final."  
I turned and got into the Impala's backseat. Dean sighed and Mary got in back with me and John took up front with Dean.

 

(1 hour later) (Millina's POV)

 

The ride back was silent. Not even Dean's music was able to release the tension he created. I stared out the window. Dean didn't know anything about me. I'm that fucking paranoid. My file. That's all I can think of. They have one but not in a good name. They won't be able to tie it to me but it just gets on my nerves that they think I should be put down like a sick dog.  
Mary's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Millie, are you all right?"  
I nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
Dean muttered something under his breath.  
I looked at him and said, "What was that, Dean?"  
Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror, "Bullshit. When your quiet, you're either pissed off or ready to kill something."  
I huffed, "Well guess what, Deanna. I'm both right now."  
Dean frowned, "This isn't your fight."  
Mary said, "Actually, Dean. It is hers as well as ours."  
Dean looked at his mother, "What do you mean by that?"  
John cut in, "Like Millie said when you guys argued earlier. Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family. She's loyal to you and Sam. Just like Bobby and Cas. She is family but I get where you come from. You don't want her hurt."  
Dean nodded, "Thanks, dad."  
I glared, "Dean. I can handle myself. You've seen how I hunt. This is no different. Those sons of bitches took Sam. He thinks you're dead. Right now he's counting on me to come get him."  
Dean replied, "Well I'm not dead. And what about Cas?"  
I growled, "He doesn't know you're alive. And Cas, he saw the bitch launch him from the bunker. There is a possibility that Cas could've died. Sam doesn't know if either of you are alive. He knows I am because he knows that even Death was petrified of me. The reapers just send me back. I've died more than you have. He knows that if I find him gone, I will go to the ends of the earth to find him. You think that you are the one that gives a fuck about him and it's really pissing me off."  
Dean took a breath, "I don't think that that."  
I leaned back and replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot. No-one's ALLOWED to give a fuck about him."  
Dean opened his mouth then closed it. He shit the radio and turned up the music. We got to the bunker and I jumped out. I walked in and went to my room. Someone knocked on the door and I muttered, "Come in."  
Bobby walked in and said, "Millie, I understand that you're worried for Sam, but is attacking Dean really the best way to get your point across so you can help find Sam?"  
I looked at him and sighed, "I know who these people are. I know what they do. Hell, I've had a front-row seat several times. They will kill Sam if we don't find him in time. I've lost too many people I care about to them and I'm not planning on losing another. I just can't."  
Bobby's mouth went to a straight line, "Who are they?"  
I turned from him. I couldn't look her in the eye. I replied, "Its better if you don't know who they are. That way, they won't be able to use any family against you like they did with me."  
Bobby frowned, "Millina. You can't shut us out now. Sam needs us and we need to know what we're going against."  
I shook my head, "I can't."  
I felt his stare. He said, "What do they want?"  
I looked down and said, "They want the names of hunters, where they live, where they hang out, who they hang out with, and every little aspect of their lives. They want to get rid of the monsters here in the US."  
He said, "That doesn't sound bad."  
I turned, "It is bad. They come and seem so harmless to you until you let your guard down. Once all the monsters gone, they'll kill all of us. The American hunters can't stand against the advanced stuff they have. Not only that, the people that stand in front of their goal, and I'm talking humans, are dead. They will kill anyone who won't join them. They don't care who lives or dies. They won't try and save the monsters that don't hurt anyone. I know the woman that has Sam and the woman that I knocked out. I went to the same training camp and we were the only females to get out alive."  
He stuttered, "A-alive?"  
I gave a sad smile, "That camp started with 3000 kids. All us were 6. By the end, we were 12 and there were 100 kids. Me, Antonia Bevell, and Bronagh Watts were the only girls to graduate. The rest were boys. We had to fight to survive. Some made alliances then just stabbed them in the back when they found out who else they allied with. No one trusted anyone. Not even the adults were able to be trusted. It was complete hell."  
He asked, "How are you here and not with the organization?"  
I looked down, "I ran, changed my name, and started using my training for helping people. Luckily for me, Watts didn't recognize me. If she did, I would've just shot her in the head."  
He whispered, "Who would make children kill each other?"  
I looked at Bobby and said, "The British Men of Letter and the Russian Men of Letters. The British were the ones that took Sam. The Russians died out. I made sure of that."  
He looked at me and asked, "Did you kill the Russians?"  
I shook my head, "No. I wish I did but no. A massive monster uproar came up. They found all the bunkers and ripped each operative apart. I was 15. I had two sisters. One was 10 ad the other was 6 months. I watched vampires rip apart my little sister dn my parents just us behind. Then the vamps took my 6-month-old sister. I tracked them for 1 week. They couldn't turn her since she wasn't that old. I ripped out their throats and got her back. I pick-pocketed many people so I could make it here. We got here when I was 16 and since then I've been taking care of her."  
He said, "What about that friend that she's with right now?"  
I took a breath, "His name is Ramiel. He's a prince of hell."  
He stuttered, "You trust a prince of hell?"  
I sighed, "When I came here, he took us in. He didn't bother asking for our souls. He took us to his house and he cared for us. He didn't want anything to do with hell. I trust him a hell of a lit more than trusting the British or even some angels. Both of those groups have caused so much hell for me and my sister."  
He looked hurt, "Do you trust him more than Sam and Dean?"  
I shook my head, "No. I trust them about the same. Same with Cas. He's the only angel that I trust anywhere near my sister."  
He asked, "Why would you want to help Sam if you know it will be dangerous and we all might die?"  
I smiled, "I promise my sister every hunt, that I'll come back. Nothing... not Lucifer or even God himself, will get in my way to see her. I've been promising this to her for 9 years. I'm not about to stop because of some stuck-up British bitch decided to come and 'help' American hunters with the monsters. They're going to fail. After this stunt, no hunter will help them. They'll think that the brits will torture them to get more names. I'm not going to let them ruin anyone else's life. Not now or ever."


	4. Mamma Mia Part 1

(3rd person)

"I know I said I'll be back today. Something came up. I'll be another few days." Millie let out a breath.  
Ramiel replied, "Millie, you said 8 days. The sun is back the way it should be. You should come to your sister."  
She frowned, "Rami, Sam is missing and they are responsible. I can't just leave Dean and the others on their own. They'd get their asses kicked."  
Ramiel sighed, "Mill, she misses you. And you can't risk getting found out. It'll put you and Ashley in danger."  
She closed her eyes, "I can't step away from this. I can't. We'll just have to hide it out. The hunters won't go for this. Especially when I send it out that they tortured Sam for information. They won't join."  
He replied, "But there's a possibility that they will. Not all hunters think Sam and Dean Winchester are heroes. Then you have the case with the list."  
She took a breath, "Then we'll assume that those who join are working with monsters to get insight. I have to go. Tell Ash that I'll be back in a few days. Promise."  
He sighed, "Alright. Come back in one piece." He hung up and Millie bit her lip. She looked at her phone and there were two missed calls from Cas. She slid the notification and called him back. He answered, "Took you long enough."  
She replied, "What do you need, Feathers?"  
He replied, "I think I found them. A few days ago, a blonde woman with an English accent rented a house on the outskirts of Aldrich. It's an old farmhouse."  
She bit her lip, "Did you get a look inside?"  
He said, "No. It's heavily warded."  
She closed her eyes, "Heavily ward.... Sweetheart, that should have been your first pointer."  
Cas retorted, "Tell Dean and the others. I'll try to find a way to see in."  
She replied, "Alright. Don't do anything stupid."  
He sassed, "I'll try not to."  
She rolled her eyes and hung up. She walked out of her room and walked to the kitchen. Dean glanced up and gave her a smile, "You done sulking?"  
She replied, "You done being an ass?"  
He frowned and she continued, "I'll take that as a no. Your boyfriend thinks that he found Sam."  
Dean said, "Where?"  
She replied, "A farmhouse outside of Aldrich."  
Bobby asked, "He have a look inside?"  
She said, "No. It's heavily warded."  
Bobby let out a small laugh, "That should have been his first hint."  
She gave a smirk and Mary said, "So what's the plan then?"  
Millie replied, "We go in, knock 'em out, grab Sam, and get the hell out."  
John let out a scoff, "They're torturing Sam and we're just going to let them live?"  
She frowned, "I'm trying to be better than them. If we kill them, they'll know exactly who did and will hunt us down. I've been able to keep my head low for this long and I'm not going to give that up because Sam's being tortured. It's harder to go against 6 than 1, jackass."  
He shook his head, "You don't have to join in but don't think that I'm going let them live."  
She frowned, "I don't think you understand what I'm saying, they will kill anyone who was there. No matter what. You have died once, do you want to again?"  
He glared and Mary said, "That's enough. We'll do Millie's plan. We don't want to anger these people. Who knows what'll happen."  
John replied, "Millie knows what'll happen. She just won't tell us."  
Millie's eyes narrowed, "You really wanna know what'll happen if we do your plan?"  
He nodded, "Yeah. I would."  
She held his glare, "They'll kill whoever was in the room of the kills, kill anyone related to them, and everyone who so much as associated with them. They will kill everyone you ever talked to, whether you only talk to them once. They make sure to kill them before they kill you and make sure you know that it was them. They'll rip everything away and leave you with nothing. It seems like they don't have a conscience. They believe in the saying "The ends justify the means"."  
John frowned, "How do you know?"  
She replied, "Because that's what happened to me and the Russian branch of the Men of Letters. One of their's got turned into a monster and was wrecking havoc in Moscow. We tracked him and put him down. We never knew that they didn't believe that we had to put him down. They kept coming up with ways that we could have caught him and hand him over. They sent operatives over and started killing everyone in sight. They went to operatives' homes and killed everyone in the household. Servants, wives, children. My sister and I were the only survivors of the massacre. I burned my fingertips so no one could identify me if needed to. My sister wasn't in the system since she was 6 months. I worked my ass off to hide and get away so we could live. And now, there's so much technology that I had to create different identities just so we could get by. I did whatever it took to get the hell away. None of you have the skill to do what I pulled off. No one does. I've been hidden for a decade and I'm not going to let you throw away everything that I have built here."  
John swallowed and Mary said, "You told me it was monsters."  
Millie replied, "They were. They had a division of vampires and werewolves. We were the only ones that publicly opposed the British branch in the council and look what happened. Luckily the American branch was killed by Abbadon. They would've hated the British too and be taken out like us."  
Mary looked down, "What happened to those operatives?"  
Millie let out a laugh, "They killed them once they got out of control. That's what they're about. If they can't control something then they take it out."  
Mary took a breath and John said, "So why didn't they find you?"  
She replied, "I faked my death. Took a different name. Changed my sister's and just hid for a couple years then came back into the real world."  
John frowned, "Why aren't you with your sister?"  
She replied, "She doesn't want anything to do with this life so I stay away to make sure that the monsters don't go after her. I see her a couple times a week usually. But the thing with Chuck and Amara kinda put that to a small halt."  
John shook his head, "That's not a good thing."  
She looked him in the eye, "My sister came up with that way. So far, it's worked and I don't want anything to happen to her."  
John looked down, "Maybe you should take a week off of hunting and just spend time with her."  
She replied, "I might. But let's get back to Sam. We need to get him out."  
Dean nodded, "So me and you go and you three stay here."  
John gave Dean a look, "You think we're just going to stay here and let you two get Sam alone?"  
Dean frowned, "Sam doesn't know you three are back from the dead. At least give him a few hours before he's confused again."  
Mary shook her head, "You can't stop us from helping you two get Sam back. We're not going to stay on the side lines."  
Dean sighed, "You guys have been out of the game for a while. Just please let us get him."  
John replied, "No. You two aren't going on your own. All of us are coming with."  
Dean took a breath and Millie said, "Alright then. We leave in 10. With or without you." She pushed off the counter and walked out. John leaned back and looked at Dean, "Why did you introduce her as Sammy's girlfriend?"  
Dean replied, "She and him have a mutual pining but neither will make a move."  
John let out a laugh, "Well she'd make hell of a Winchester."  
Dean and Mary smiled.


	5. Mama Mia Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm repeating something from last chapter, Sorry but I haven't look at this story in a little while

_Sam frowned. He was in a nice looking bedroom with Lady Antonia Bevell next to him. He swung his feet off the bed and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She smiled and said, "Wasn't that much better than being hurt?"_

_He blinked and said, "I shouldn't be talking to you."_

He jerked up and looked around. He was still in the basement. He looked at the chair and saw Antonia. She smiled, "You have to admit. It was fun while it lasted."

He took a breath and shuttered, "What did you do to me?"

She stated, "An hallucination created by a potion and powerful spell work." She smirked slightly and leaned forward, "So...was it good for you?"

He glared then let out short scoff. Then turned away. She leaned back and said, "Sadly I can't do the spell again. Your brain would liquify, which we don't want. Yet."

She rose to her feet and grabbed a curved blade. She continued, "So I'll have to resort to less... pleasant methods." He moved and tugged slightly at the chains holding him. She walked towards Sam and said, "Enhanced interrogation was never part of my job description." She leaned towards him and dragged the blade up his neck and continued, "But as it turns out... I'm a quick study." He glared at her and she moved the blade forward.

 

***to the other. in the bunker's kitchen***

 

Millie frowned at Dean. She said, "We need a plan of action. We don't know how many there will be."

Dean looked at her and said, "Cas is scouting it out. He'll tell us how many and then we'll go in."

She frowned, "We? As in you, me, and Wings or you, me, Wings, and your parents?"

Dean said, "You, me and Cas."

She smiled, "I don't think that'll go well with them."

He frowned and said, "Well if they'll come then they will stay outside."

She replied, "Sure. They'll definitely do that."

Dean sighed, "So what do you suggest?"

She shrugged, "If I tell them that they can't come then they shiv me. You, however, they might listen to."

He frowned then his phone rang. He said, "Hey Cas. What do you got?"

Cas said, "I think I found Sam. It's a farm. It that appears empty but it was rented two weeks ago to a woman with an English accent."

Dean said, "Did you have a look inside?"

Cas replied, "No. No, it's -- it's powerfully warded."

Dean stated, "Powerfully warded? Okay, see, buddy, that -- that was your headline right there."

Cas replied, "Are still discussing the same thing?"

Dean closed his eyes and said, "Where are you?"

Cas said, "I'll text you the address?"

Dean said, "Okay, got it. I'm on my way."

He hung up and got out of his chair. Millie followed and said, "So we leaving without telling them or telling them then leaving?"

Dean looked at her and sighed, "We have to tell'em."

She nodded, "You're doing it."

Dean nodded, "Let's go." They walked to the main room and Mary and John were sitting there while John caught his wife up on the latest technology. Dean said, "Mom, dad. Cas found Sam so me and Dom are going to go get him."

Mary said, "We're coming with."

Dom said, "Alright. Y'all are going in back."

 

***back to Sam***

 

"Good morning, Sam. Let's begin again, shall we? Take our time." She turned and walked to the little cart that held the torture items. She continued, "I cleared my calendar. I would like names and locations of every hunter, the passcodes to each and every Men of Letters database held in the bunker, and then -- oh yes -- let's do discuss you relationship with the demon Ruby."

Sam looked at her in confusion then Toni's phone rang. She turned from him and answered, "Mick."

He replied, "You've been a bad girl, Toni. And I've come to fetch you."

She said, "I have Sam Winchester. He's close to breaking. Just leave me be."

He said, "No can do. You disobeyed orders. Oh, and you should know, your Ms. Watts -- quite dead."

She said, "Check her pulse."

He frowned and asked, "Why?"

She said, "Just do it."

He leaned forward and placed his hand on her neck and muttered, "She's alive."

She took a breath and said, "Hold on for one second." She walked up the stairs and closed the door and said, "A girl called and said that she was put to sleep for 24 hours. It was about 4 o'clock when she said that."

Mick said, "Why did you trust her to keep her alive?"

She said, "I don't know. It didn't seem like she would kill her."

He frowned, "Well, I'll get her in my car and we'll be headed towards you. See you, Toni."

She let out a small growl and hung up her phone. She slipped in into her pocket and turned back towards the basement. She opened the door and walked in. She grabbed one of the blades and walked towards Sam.

 


	6. Mama Mia Part III

"So how are we going to play this out?" Millie leaned back into the seat and looked at Dean.

He frowned and replied, "I don't know."

John said, "We should have killed the one that hit the impala. She could tip off the other one."

Mary looked at Millie and said, "24 hours. That's how long the spell lasts, right?"

She nodded and said, "Yep. She's still not awake. And plus we broke the phone. She'll be a little disoriented for a little bit so we'll have a chance to get Sam and then get out."

John scoffed, "So we are just going to let the other one get away? She is torturing Sam."

Dean replied, "I know but we need to be different from them."

John frowned. Dean said, "So... we go in there and make the other one sleep and hope to God that they don't know the location."

Mary frowned, "And if they do know? What do we do then?"

John said, "If they try to come in again, we'll make 'em regret it."

Millie looked at Dean and said, "Shall we go get Sammy?"

Dean nodded and rose to his feet. The rest followed and walked to the car.  
  
  


**_*sam and the bmol*_ **   
  
  


Antonia Bevell frowned. Sam Winchester has not broken yet and she was getting impatient. She watched the monitor and let out a breath. How could he stand this? No one has ever done that. She let out a small growl in frustration. She glanced at her phone and was tempted to call Ketch. She shook her head and muttered, "That bastard would laugh at me for not being able to break him." She bite her lip and straightened. She looked back at the monitor and took a breath.  Dean Winchester was walking around the farmhouse. She smiled slightly. He would get Sam to talk. She walked to the back of the house and by the outside basement door. She wrote a sigil down and snuck to the side. He walked to the door and he looked around. The sigil lit up and he was trapped. She walked over and smirked. He looked at her and glared. She got him into cuffs and took him into the house.  
  
  


**_*to Dominika, Mary, John, and Castiel*_ **   
  
  


John paced back and forth and said, "Where is he?"

Mary looked at him and said, "Calm down."

He looked at her and opened his mouth but Millie cut him off by walking past him. Cas called, "Millie!" She ignored him and walked to the front door. Mary jogged after her. Mary said, "So much for staying with the angel."

Millie replied, "Shut up." She knelt down and picked the lock and slipped in with the Winchester following. She looked at Mary and said, "I'll check upstairs. You check the basement."

Mary nodded and she moved towards the basement while Millie walked up the stairs to the second floor. Mary neared the door and heard a woman talking. She opened the door quietly and slipped down the stairs. She pointed the gun at the British woman and said, "Step away from my boys."

Sam blinked a couple times then muttered in disbelief, "Mom?"

Antonia looked at her and stepped away. Mary kept the gun on her and grabbed the keys to Dean's chains and handed them to him. Antonia moved and hit the gun out of Mary's hand.

Mary regained her posture and swung at Antonia. Her fist connected to Antonia's jaw. She stubbled and Mary kept swinging. Antonia caught one of her arms and head-butted Mary. She stumbled back and held her forehead. They continued to fight while Dean got out of his chains. Mary and Antonia managed to get back to where they were originally. The Brit stepped out of reach and casted a spell. Dean took some steps forward. "Kill the spell. Now." Dean said.  
She smirked, "You apes had access to some of the best information in the world yet you never lifted up a single book."  
Dean growled and moved forward. He use the butt of his gun and hit her in the head. She collapsed and Mary gasped. He knelt down to her and said, "She was using the Chinese mind control technique. Turns out this ape did read some books." He walked over to Sam and started to unlock his chains. "Well played." They heard a voice and looked up. A man stood on the steps with Millie and Castiel behind him. Millie was leaning on the rail glaring daggers into the man's back. He said, "What you were told is basically true. We were keen on knowing about the two of you and your girl over here, seeing as you seem to be partially carrying on the Men of Letters' work here now that the American chapter is defunct."  
Dean scoffed, "So you sic your attack dog on us to what, say hi?"  
He moved his head to the side, "Well, part of our group suspect some kind of malfeasance amongst you American hunters. No argument, Lady Bevell went too far. I deeply apologize." Sam let out a small laugh. He continued, "She'll face consequences in London."  
Dean nodded, "I'll tell you what, why don't you take a walk, and she can face those consequences right here and now."  
Mick shook his head, "She's ours. We'll take care of her. Now I'm here to extend an olive branch. We want to work with you."  
Sam said, "Let me ask you a question, uh, Mick is it? Why would we believe any of this?"  
He made a face, "Lads.... if I wasn't sincere, if I meant you harm, there's a dozen ways I could've come in here and taken you all prisoner instead of being unarmed. Not to mention I powered down all the wardings in this shack so your attack dog could come in. I reckon you could finish me off without breaking a sweat. Am I right?"  
Millie let out a laugh, "Doesn't matter. I'll kill you before the angel even had the chance. Believe me on that."  
He frowned and gave Millie a card, "My number. Take your time, cool down, and just think it over. And what do you got to lose, except your worst nightmares?" He gave a gesture to Toni and started to walk out. Millie said, "Did you find the other one?"  
He turned, "Yes. It's a good thing you didn't kill her."  
She let out a laugh, "Oh sweetheart, I'm not afraid of what you think your organization can do."  
He frowned then turned and walked out. Dean raised an eyebrow, "What'd you find?"  
She replied, "Another hunter. Layne. He cut his throat with a nail."  
Dean looked down, "Let's get out here."  
Millie said, "Burn the house?"  
He gave a nod and she moved back up the stairs. Mary looked at Dean and said, "Why burn the house?"  
Dean replied, "It's just what we do when she hunts with us. Covers our tracks."

Mary frowned but nodded, "More professional than any hunter I have ever met."

Dean shrugged, "She covers all her angles."

 


End file.
